Friendship and Angels reunion and capture
by seasnake.756
Summary: My first fanfic! In this, the Archangel gets captured by ZAFT and our frieds unite. But what'll they think of each other in the middle of the war? Rating just in case. eventually KxA. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1:still fighting

In this version, Athrun didn't see Kira on Heliopolis and didn't guess anything so the ZAFT thinks they are fighting a bunch of mere naturals.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx 

Soon after the Archangel had left Heliopolis, the Creuset team had been attacking them almost non-stop. Kira, who had been forced to pilot the Strike, always stopped the attack before anything serious happened. After 3 days of endless-feeling battle, the attack ceased. Nobody knew why but Kira and Mu were ready to collapse into their cockpits so no complaints about that one. They dragged themselves to the medical checks before going to sleep. They didn't even eat since they were too tired.

**The Vesalius**

Rau Le Creuset was extremely happy with the current progress. All of his pilots were on the edge but he knew that the situation on the legged ship was no different. In fact, it was worse since they were outnumbered in every ways. Rau had a plan to capture the legged ship. He didn't trust his pilots' abilities to be able to bring the Strike down without serious damage to both sides. Rau smiled and went to get some rest as well.

**The Archangel**

Kira had difficulties to sleep. He had woken up after 6 hours of sleep and he was wide-awake. Then he noticed that he was extremely hungry. He went to eat. There was no one in the lounge. He took food and shortly after he'd started Mu walked through the door.

"I have a strange feeling" Mu said after a short silence. He was thinking of Rau Le Creuset.

Kira nodded. "Me too. But I don't know what it is."

"Hmm…" After eating they went to the command deck. It was empty except for Neumann who was half-awake.

Mu glanced the radar. It showed nothing useful. They watched the big screen for a while, the earth and the space behind it were a breathtaking sight. Kira was just about to shake Neumann but at that moment the radar alarmed and Mu checked the heat trace. Mu made an alarm.

"Two mobile suits coming our way, let's go."

With no time to waste, they ran to the mobile suit deck and got into their machines.

Both were thinking the same thing. "Why only two?"

"Kira Yamato, Strike heading off!"

"Mu La Flaga, Zero going out!"

Outside they saw their opponents. Aegis and Buster were ready to fight and wasted no time. Out of an un-spoken agreement Mu took Buster and Kira headed for Aegis. Buster used its weaponry to Mu and managed to deliver a shot to his right-side motor. But then Mu shot straight for Busters leg and it hit. Buster headed to the Nazca-class and Mu was about to go and help Kira but then he heard Miriallias voice from his radio.

"Look out, the Blitz is attacking you!"

He turned around and barely dodged. Instead of his body, his left-side motor was now non-existent. The Blitz, it must have used its mirage colloid. Mu went back to the Archangel, after telling Kira via radio that he couldn't fight anymore since his Mobile Armour was barely moving.

Kira didn't have the time to answer. He had engaged Aegis into a fierce battle and now he could make an easy guess that the Blitz was about to enter the stage.

Creuset was pleased with the turn of events. Things were going according to the plan.

Earlier at Vesalius:

When they first heard the plan Creuset made, they were stunned. It was a simple plan:

They would divide into two groups, one group was always attacking and one group resting. The idea was to tire the opponents by fighting. Of course, along the way, they would tire off as well but it didn't matter. The legged ship would be dealing with a big problem when their defences were crashing because their pilots were exhausted.

However, Athrun was uncertain about how honourable the act was. After hearing the plan they were sent their rooms to get ready. Athrun shared a room with Nicol.

"Is this really the right thing to do?" Athrun questioned himself aloud.

"I don't know but I think this'll end faster if we do this." Nicol answered to the room before him.

Back at the battle:

After a quick combination of shots from his beam rifle, Athrun took out Strikes left leg using the strongest cannon he had, Scylla.

Kira was almost panicking and went immediately to "Seed" mode. He saw the Aegis in front and sensors showed the Blitz behind…

At the Archangel they were repairing the Zero when the body took a hit from the Nazcas main cannon. After the hit, captain Ramius was in a difficult situation. She had to decide what to do and she didn't know. Surrendering was not an option. She decided they would retrieve the Strike and try to escape without getting destroyed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N: the Vesalius and the Nazca mean the same thing. So does the legged ship and Archangel. Bit info just in case.


	2. Chapter 2:suprise

chapter 2

Aegis and Blitz attacked and Strike was ready. For Kira, everything seemed like a dream. For him, Aegis and Blitz were so slow and he avoided their attacks with ease.

Athrun noticed that there was something different about the Strike. He saw it coming to him but then it disappeared. Soon enough he heard Nicols scream from the radio.

"How is that possible!? I had my mirage colloid activated!! What is he!?"

"Nicol, what happened?"

"I saw him going your way and thought that I'd fire him. Then he was already in front of me…

My right arm isn't responding!!!!"

"Nicol, retreat immediately. Yzac will come to take your place. The Strike is soon low on energy, so am I!"

Blitz went back and Duel took its place.

"Finally some action!"

But then the Archangel came firing heavily.

"Kira, we'll retrieve the Strike and try to escape!" Miriallias voice announced the final decision. There had been a huge fight about it. Captain Ramius and Badgiruel had been shouting to each other while issuing orders but in the end, it was Mu who said the final word. He'd gotten tired of trying to make peace between the two women.

"We all are going to die if we don't get out of here. Now with only Strike the situation is impossible. It isn't even in one piece anymore!"

It was settled then. They would at least try and if it wouldn't work… well, they would deal with it then.

The radio transmission snapped Kira out of "seed" mode. At the same second, the PS armour went down. Crap!

Luckily, the Archangel was accelerating rapidly.

"Kira! Get ready, we are going straight for direction of point B-36 so get ready for emergency landing."

"Understo...aargh" Kira received a hit from Duel and more was coming but Archangel intercepted the shots from reaching. The emergency landing cables were coming for him.

From two cables, only one hit and barely got him in. **(A/N: finally, I was getting bored of writing battles. I suck in it.) **Kira saw no more.

When they got the Strike in, they went at full speed. In the Vesalius, Rau Le Creuset smiled. The legged ship was heading right were it was supposed to. He issued an order to follow the enemy and notified the troops in the direction of point B-36. They would be trapped before long.

Athrun saw the legged ship coming and evaded with his last energy drops. His PS armour was also down. The ship was going at full speed and he knew the game was lost. He told Yzac to take him to the Vesalius. Yzac did but not without a long chain of curses and incredible amount of different kind of insults from Athruns fighting style to how bad his hair was ("hmph, like he has afford to say," Athrun and most of the Vesalius' crew thought while he was yelling through the radio").

At the Archangel they were finally able to open Strikes cockpit because it had been damaged seriously. Kira was unconscious and he had a high fever. The head officer of the mechanics looked him seriously. "Can't blame him. He's a great fighter but the enemy was too much."

Kira was taken to the emergency room and left to recover at peace. He hadn't wakened up yet.

At the command deck:

Ramius and Badgiruel were on it again. The main question was what to do now.

"The Strike is out of commission. We have nothing to defend ourselves with! We'll have to consider surrendering!" Ramius stated as a final word.

Badgiruel knew this was the truth but she had to go against it, if no other reason than her disagreeable attitude. "What about the data this ship contains and…"

"I put the lives of my crew before the data, than you. That is my final word." Captain cut her with her cold ultimate captain tone. "Of course, we take it into consideration IF the situation looks bad. We aren't under attack right now but the nazca-class is still tailing us and we, as I said earlier, have no means of defence."

They ended the fight and Captain Ramius sighed. It would've been much more easier to command the ship if they weren't fighting all the time.

Then everyone looked up as they heard Sais scream. "The radar is picking up numerous spots. It looks like there are at least four nazcas and one laurasia-class. Dispatch of seven mobile suits confirmed. We are under attack! I repeat: we are under attack!"


	3. Chapter 3:capture

Whaah! (Had a hard weekend) Here again. I've decided that this'll end up as a love story KiraxAthrun.

Perhaps I should tell that I've had this idea ever since I bought my first Gundam Seed manga (ages ago) so it's nice to have it out of my head. Well, I've wasted your time enough so on with the story.

Disclaimer: Let's say it right. I don't own Gundam Seed. (Off to the dark corner) wait I need to write this first!

Chapter 3

"We are under attack!" Sai's voice broke down from panic.

"Hangar! What's Zeros condition?" Captain Ramius asked surprisingly calmly.

"It doesn't look good. We were able to fix the right side motor but otherwise it's useless. And the Strike is… well, junk expect for its computer."

She'd guessed this already. Well, if the Strike would be new and unused it wouldn't make a difference. Not without…

"Emergency room, what's the pilot's state?"

The nurse looked like she was sorry. "He's still unconscious and the doctor says it would be useless to wake him up now."

"So how is he?"

"He's in a coma-like state. Only a dear persons voice reaches him now." **(Oh dear, I have no taste)**

"Thank you." Captain said and closed the connection. "Well there you heard it. The Strike and its pilot are out, the Zero is out and we are short on ammunition. This is why I wanted to talk about this earlier."

"It's like you knew this was coming." Mu said with a smirk on his face."

"It was the lack of sleep that brought the idea to me." Was the dry answer.

"The seven mobile suits are almost upon us. Incoming missiles from 11, 12 and 14 o'clock."

"Intercept, load scattershot missiles, aim Sledgehammers to the mobile suits and fire simultaneously on my command. FIRE!" Badgiruels orders echoed and everyone went in their places. It was the only choice.

And the battle continued. ZAFT had the upper hand when the Vesalius joined the company.

"Well then, what is the situation so far?" Creuset asked whit a predator-like smile.

The commander of the ambush fleet couldn't help it when he answered with a tense voice. "From the beginning we've had the upper hand. The legged ship is barely blocking our attacks. It should be over soon." Damn he hated the masked man.

"Good, now cease the attack, I'll ask them to surrender themselves."

There was a short silence and a loud "what?" from the fleet. (Yes, the entire fleet.)

"You heard me. Surround the ship and cease the attack. Let them feel themselves threaten." Creuset was slightly annoyed because of their behaviour. What's so wrong about following orders? They were paid for it dammit.

He went in front of the screen and began a broadcast on the international emergency channel.

On Archangel:

"Captain Ramius, there's a broadcast on the international emergency channel. It appears to come from the nazca who was tailing us."

Everyone was amazed. The ZAFT had the upper hand, why something like this?

"Put it on the screen." Captain said slowly. She sharpened herself for the upcoming.

A picture of a masked man appeared on the screen. Mu let out a sharp sound and tensed.

"That's Rau Le Creuset. A high rank commander in ZAFT."

"Well, good afternoon Earth Alliance ship. My name is commander Rau Le Creuset. If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to have the captain identify herself and the ship." Ramius noted that his voice was deep and pleasant but it was cold. Really cold. She decided that if he was being nice to her, then it wouldn't hurt to be nice to him.

"Good afternoon commander Creuset. My name is captain Murrue Ramius and the ship's name is the Archangel."

Creuset smiled. "It is a beautiful name for a beautiful ship. However I believe that you know already that this battle will only lead to your destruction and you must understand that it would be wasting of lives. Therefore I'm suggesting you to surrender yourselves without any conditions. I will personally guarantee the lives of your crew on the entire ship."

_Damn that guy's smile is creepy._

"If I'm being honest, you make it sound like we would have other options."

"Well, you do have another choice but I think I mentioned already about wasting lives."

"In that case we will have to surrender then."

"Thank you for your understanding. Now then I will proceed with the capture process. I'll deal with this with as much politeness as I can. I'd wish every person on your ship to remain were they are as we enter the ship. This is solemnly to avoid hostilities."

"I understand. When will you be coming?"

"Immediately. All four gundams and a group of soldiers will be accompanying me. We'll meet soon. Farewell for now."

The broadcast ended and left the Archangels command deck to silence. Even Badgiruel was silent. Murrue sighed and pressed her head in defeat.

Mu was still angered at Creuset but comforted her. "Well, it's done now and it's too late to regret anything. He said he'd let us out of here alive and he has no reason not to do so."

"I think so too but I was just thinking about Kira-kun."

"Yes, that might be problem. After all, the kid's a Coordinator. How'll they deal with him?"

"We can only wait and see." After this, the captain announced throughout the ship about their situation. "…and so, we decided to surrender in order to protect the civilians of this ship. We have been asked to stay still when they arrive. On my own half I wish everyone to behave. Our lives are on the stake. Thank you."

It was done now. They could only wait. At the same time Kira's breathing became heavier and his pulse went up like a rocket. But soon he calmed down. Nobody noticed anything.

Not even Flay, who was there for show.

"Five mobile suits and a transportation ship are coming."

"Open the hatch. I, Natarle and Mu will go to the hangar to welcome them."

Mu wasn't sure if it was a good idea. "I don't think I should come. I don't know am I able to hold my anger."

"Please Mu, for my support." She said with a sad smile.

"Alright then. We should be going then." And so they went.

At the hangar:

They were in now. Creuset looked his monitors. Not bad. He also saw the Strike lying on the ground. What a nice sight. Especially after how it had beaten him on Heliopolis. Creuset got off from the suit when the soldiers were in their formation. So did the other pilots.

Ramius stood there with Mu and Natarle watching the soldiers. All the pilots were out of their suits. She saw that they were all the same age as Kira. Then she saw Creuset. He was creepier in person than on screen. Creuset walked towards her and they shake hands. She heard one of the pilots, a silver haired one, letting out an impatient sound.

"Tell me the status of the ship and the crew." Creuset asked with a calm tone.

"Yes of course. We have about 20 civilians and 30 crewmembers **(A/N: I have no idea about this)**

"I have to admit that you've fought well when you are so short-handed. However, why do you have civilians in here?"

"The Strike found their life pod emitting a distress signal after Heliopolis so he brought them in."

"I see." Creuset glanced at Mu, who tensed immetiadely. "Mu, tell me where is the Strikes pilot.

Everybody looked at them. Creuset addressed him with only his name. Mu wasn't surprised and decided to hit back.

"He's in the emergency room, unconscious. You guys beat him up pretty bad, _Rau_."

Creuset smiled. "That's not really a surprise. Just look at the Strike."

Yzac and Dearka also smiled to this statement but Athrun and Nicol didn't know what to do. Creuset was about to continue but captain Ramius interrupted.

"Excuse me but since there is no point hiding it from you, I need to tell you something."

Creuset waited silently.

"He… the pilot of the Strike is a Coordinator from Heliopolis."

Now every ZAFT members' attention was glued to her. Creuset was only slightly amazed.

"I thought he might be. The original OS was pathetic so it must have been reprogrammed. Only rare Coordinators are capable in creating a new OS during a battle."

All the pilots were in a storm of feelings. Denial, hate, disappointment, amazement…. on it goes. But they were also thinking about how blind they had been. Is a normal natural able to fight with them equally? Poor Athrun, the worst was still to come.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Yes, I had to do that "a bit like a cliff hanger". My writing appears to be a little hurried. I'm an impatient person when it comes to written word. Otherwise it takes forever with my patience if you know what I mean. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4:meeting

I'm suffering writers block. Not a good thing. BTW Flays father died in this one. This wouldn't work otherwise. 

Disclaimer: Yes I do own Gundam Seed. But I'm referring to the mangas I have in my bookshelf, otherwise I can only dream.

* * *

Chapter 4

"Well then, lets move on to other things. First we have to send the civilians to Orb. It would be waste of time to have them here. What is your situation with supplies?" Creuset continued, letting the pilots take care of themselves. Everybody saw the shock in their eyes. Was it really this big thing to them?

"We are short on water but everything else if fine enough." Murrue answered throwing a small glance towards the pilots. Then she thought about Kira. Creuset didn't seem to care but it could be only an act.

"We'll send the civilians to Orb tomorrow. Now, I'm sure that my team is dying to see that pilot, or is it?" He'd turned to face his team.

"Yes sir!" Came the quick answer. "Good, could someone show them where is the emergency room." Creuset asked with the greatest politeness. Yes, it was an act; she could see it now.

"I'll call someone from the bridge. Flay, could you come to the mobile suit hangar? **(A/N: yes, Flay. Damn I'm evil.) **

After couple minutes, she came. She looked frightened to see so many Coordinators in one place. "Flay, take these pilots to the emergency room to see the pilot." Flay couldn't understand what she had just heard. Take these filthy Coordinators to- to see the one she was using to take revenge for her father. Another Coordinator. She had never been good in suppressing anger but now fear forced her to nod silently and turn towards the hallway.

"Pathetic woman." Yzac said and followed her. So did the others. Creuset and Ramius decided to go to the command deck to discuss about details. Mu went after Flay. He wanted to confirm that she wouldn't do anything risky. Natarle had to be with the captain.

Flay was leading the pilots to the emergency room when Mu reached them. Dearka was about to say something about letting them be but then Athruns hand landed on his shoulder and he decided to shut up. They were nearly there anyway and there was nothing that man (wasn't his name Mu) could do.

The door to the emergency room stood in front of them. All kind of thoughts ran through their minds. Yzac was thinking of how to cause pain to the pilot, Dearka thought what kind of person could fight against his own kind, Athrun gave a thought to the people he'd killed and he saw a flash of a certain, tender and caring friend of his smiling under sakura blossoms. God he missed Kira. He focused his thoughts to the subject ahead. **(A/N: I shouldn't have written that…)**

Nicol didn't feel any hate for the pilot. He didn't believe that he was there for the simple reason to kill and that's why Nicol couldn't hate him.

Flay was uncertain what to do. She felt hate for them but still she thought what would they do to Kira. Mu looked at her asking her to open the door. She did and stepped in. Nurse gave a quick look and noticed the ZAFT soldiers behind her. She alerted the doctor, who came in a moment.

The doctor didn't care if they were ZAFT or not. He cared about his patient. His opinions of Coordinators or Naturals had nothing to do with his job.

He informed them strictly. "I don't care if you have any grudges against him but you wont touch my patient until he's fully recovered."

Athrun gave him credit for standing against them like that but in the end it didn't matter. The guy would leave soon with the other civilians. Yzac was thinking something really bad judging from his face. Dearka was as carefree as always. Nicol looked a bit amused.

The doctor moved aside and allowed them to see him.

His child-like features shocked them. A cute face and a chocolate brown hair. His eyes were closed.

"Why isn't he waking up?" Yzac asked. He found a bit hard to ignore his face. He did believe that this was the pilot of the Strike; after all he could easily believe the worst out of all people.

"He's in a deep coma-like state. There is really nothing we can do to wake him up."

"What's his name?" Dearka asked, from the doctor.

"Kira Yamato." Athrun stated. His voice was shaking heavily, like he was about to cry. Everybody was shocked.

"Athrun how do you…" Nicol began but he couldn't continue since Athrun obviously wasn't listening. He had walked next to Kira and was now caressing his cheek.

"Kira please wake up. It's me, Athrun. I'm here for you. Just wake up, please…."

It took a while but he opened his eyes. They were deep violet and very beautiful. The doctor made a small note about the fact that his pulse didn't change.

"Athrun," Kira started with a faint smile. He'd missed him so much. Then he realized that Athrun had a red ZAFT uniform. Kira wasn't stupid. "Didn't you say that you hated the war?"

Athrun went defensive in a second. "Then what are you doing here then? Aren't you here doing the same thing? Why are you fighting against Coordinators, you're one too!" Athrun didn't want believe that his Kira, someone so pure, had become a murderer.

"I've got friends here, I can't let them die." Kira said facing the wall. "_Civilian _friends."

"So it means you are a civilian too?" Nicole interrupted looking interested while others were still left speechless. Lucky for Kira and Athrun.

"Yes, there weren't really time to enlist since you guys attacked non-stop." Kira said innocently. Athrun chuckled. "Thank god…. " He took Kiras hands. "So how are you feeling?"

"Good enough…." He was cut by Yzac.

"Just what the hell is going on here!?!? Someone explain?" He was angry, really angry. And no one ignored Yzac when he was angry. Nicol decided to take lead.

"Well as you can see, those two clearly know each other."

"I can see that but I want to know why is Zala of all people acting like this. This is a captured enemy ship and that is a captured enemy pilot. So why is Zala acting like he's an ally?"

* * *

Sorry, have to end it here. I know it's a short chapter and all that... whatever. Now leave me a review, I'd love you for that. If you got any ideas, tell me. See ya huns. 


	5. Chapter 5:about silent power

A short chapter here. Thank for all the reviews, I love them. You know the original idea of Athrun and Kira meetin was that Kira awakened before Athrun and co. came in, panicked and threw the doctor on the wall... who cares, enjoy this short chappie!

* * *

"Yzac we should just listen first. Athrun please could you explain this?" Nicol was calm in front of this new thing about their friend Athrun. But in the inside he couldn't help but to feel a little jealous. Just for a little, it was allowed, right?

"Nicol…." Athrun was surprised how well he took this. Then he decided he'd think about it later. "It's true… he is an old friend of mine. We went to lunar prep school together. We were best friends back then. But then my father started pursuing his political career and my family moved to the PLANTS. At first we called each other but then it just stopped. We haven't been together for years."

Yzac was dumbstruck. Athrun had been fighting against an old friend all this time. Of course he hadn't known it but still. If Yzac would be in a similar situation, he didn't know what he would do. Could he forgive himself after trying to kill Dearka?

Meanwhile, Flay was in the midst of a storm of thoughts. She'd heard everything and after organizing her thoughts she found she was angry. She'd thought she had him under her influence. That he'd do everything she said. Well, apparently, she didn't. Just couple words had turned her Kira away from her. Then she stopped to think. _Her_ Kira? Where did that come from?

Mu watched everything silently from the background.

Then Flay just lost it. "All of you! Murderers, nothing but murderers. All you Coordinators are monsters-"

"Just shut up you Natural! You kind are no different. You started this war by nuking Junius 7. It wasn't us who-"

"Athrun!" Kira said loudly. Others noted his tone of voice. It wasn't the gentle and nervous tone he'd used earlier. This was commanding that left no other option than to do what said. Athrun calmed down in seconds and sat back next to Kira's bed. The others blinked. Just how much influence did Kira have on Athrun. And that tone of voice had been strangely like Creusets.

Flay was no longer sure that Kira was so weak anymore. Or that she ever had him under his influence. Maybe it was the other way around.

Then they heard an announcement from the intercom. "All civilian personnel on ship are to report to the shuttle launch deck. I repeat….."

They looked at each other. And somehow ended up laughing. They didn't know why but it didn't stop them from doing it. Even Yzac found himself snickering whole-heartedly. It died down because of another announcement. "All military personnel are to report to briefing room 5 immediately. I repeat…"

There was a heavy silence.

"I guess we should go now. I think..." Nicol said unsurely. Flay stormed out of the room at the same second. She couldn't take it anymore. Mu followed after. He was shocked about the new turn of events.

Athrun said with great concern. "Kira, can you walk now? They probably want you there too.

"I think so…." He got up and started wavering. Athrun supported him. Kira was wearing EA uniform pants and a white T-shirt. He was cold. They went their way to the conference room.

* * *

Here was it. Please leave me a review here. I want know what you think.

Next up! Kira and Creuset meet... Can't wait!


	6. Chapter 6

The queen of short chapters is here! Merry Xmas to everyone and even more sparkling New Year.

* * *

Murrue was nervous. After the announcement Rau had asked her to lead the way to the conference room. The man was intimidating for sure and all but she felt that he was hiding something and it made her nervous. Then she quit worrying. The Archangel was the hostage. This man could be planning to kill them all.

That, in all the depressing sound of it, didn't change the situation at hand.

They had arrived to the conference room. People were piling up and soon the pilots were only ones that were absent.

Mu walked in. "They'll be here shortly." That said, Mu and Creuset engaged themselves into a staring contest, both equipped with matching cold glares.

Head mechanic Murdoc stifled his laughter. Those two together like this made them look like five year olds, if they weren't both capable of murder. But he also didn't see Flay anywhere.

There was long silence. It was probably the most heavy silence everyone had heard for a while.

Then there was a knock to the door.

The person nearest went to open. In stepped Yzac, Dearka, Nicol and surprisingly Athrun, supporting the tired Kira over his shoulder.

Creusets eyes were fixed on them. That boy… could it be…´

Murrue was shocked to see the blue haired boy supporting Kira and almost hovering over him.

Creuset was the first one to act. "Care to explain this? Make it fast."

Tone was cold but inside he was excited. If this boy was who he thought he was, there was hell to pay. In many ways. **(Holy…. Did I just write that?)**

Mu strained his face. They wouldn't like this.

Nicol shared a brief look with Athrun before stepping up.

"We've concluded that Zala is closely acquainted with the pilot of the Strike."

A sharp intake of breath was heard in the room. So they knew each other.

"It obvious from that behaviour. Now may I have the pilot himself talk?"

Kira balanced himself after leaning to Athruns shoulder and stepped forward.

He sensed danger from this man and it made him steel his face.

"My name is Kira Yamato. I'm a student from Heliopolis. Also Athrun Zala's childohood friend."

Athrun came next to him for support.

"I understand." Creuset said holding back a sly smile._Perfect._"I also noted that you're a great pilot, even for a Coordinator."

Here comes the tricky part. Kira was very human friendly and Creuset could_see_ it and was planning to take advantage over it.

"Then, I will give you two choices." The room tensed instantly. "Since our objective was to capture the MS's, we can just take the ship too. So will you, Kira Yamato, come with us and other crew will be released unharmed _or_will we just blow all of you to a nice bunch of fireworks?" **(Creuset in all his creepy glory)**

A stunned silence. This was practically blackmailing. Even Yzac thought of it as ruthless. Athrun barely contained his anger. He respected his commander but to do this…

Kira was between rock and the hard place. He knew what it meant, he wasn't stupid. He knew that his conscience wouldn't let him even in death if he'd let them die. It wasn't really a question to begin with.

"I'll stay." There, decision made. "But can you guarantee that the crew will get to safety?"

"Of course, I will."

The tension in the room was thick that it was hard to breath for Millie, Tolle and Sai.

Sai also wondered briefly where Flay was.

Then Creuset clapped his hands, smiling engagingly.

"Well then, I believe that the crew in here should go packing. Don't take too much time."

There was something akin to schoolgirl enthusiasm in the statement. Mu felt obliged to take lead since Murrue seemed to be rooted to the place.

* * *

Some humor here. heh.

* * *

There you have it. Flame me, love me whatever. Review. Now I have to go update my other story. 


	7. Chapter 7 chattalk

* * *

Bad me! I shouldn't update if it isn't long enough. Oh shut up, the voices in my head. Well anyway, this chapter is more emotional stuff... just read, will ya. Oh and thanks for my reviewers. Me likey.

* * *

Wild thoughts were circulating in Murrues head. This man was going to let them go. But the price was something horrendous. Kira and the Strike. She was worried about Kira when her own consequences were probably much graver. EA was not kind.

Natarle came from behind her and tapped her to the shoulder. This was something that happened for the first time. Murrue was now even more confused.

"Captain, pull yourself together. We are the prisoners and there's nothing we can do. Even I can accept that. So can you."

Murrue felt grateful to her. Even though she should fight, she knew that Kira would never forgive to them.

Not to himself either.

She went to her cabin and started to pack.

Mu had already chased everyone out and packing. He sent a last chilling glare to Creuset and was gone.

Kira sat down, breathing hard. It was tiring to stay in upright position all time. The room still had a stunned atmosphere, a remnant from the people who were no longer there.

"Pilots, you may leave. I need to discuss with Yamato here." Short, subtle order. They left with lingering gazes.

The door closed.

Creuset sat to the opposite side of the table. Kiras eyes turned concentrated. They measured each other for a long time. Wordless messages were flying across the table.

"_What will you do now Kira? I took everything from you. Tell me. Will you fight for ZAFT or will you die as a trai__tor?"_

_How can you say that? You took innocent people as hostages. They are my friends!_

_You can always make new ones Kira. My pilots can be your friends. You are an Elite level pilot. Besides, tell me. What else are you good for? You are a weapon, Kira Yamato!_

Kira didn't know the answer.

There wasn't an answer to a question like that. He had no ways of denying anything from this man. He wouldn't put it past Creuset to punish the other crew just because he didn't cooperate. No way in hell.

After the words filled with silence, Kira left. **(no, there is no sense in that…)** A smirk was all that he saw from that man. Creuset knew he had to throw everything away.

Then Kiras thoughts directed to Athrun. Despite all, he smiled. Something had been gained too.

* * *

I'm feeling ashamed. This is short! BUT, if we make a deal, just you and me. shorter chappies and more updates. It's possible and the feared writers block is cramping (is that a word) my fingers. NO Kira does not know. It wasn't a telephatic (that word is wrong) talk. It's like they got the idea ... I'll quit now. Understand how you like.

See you next time. Now please feed me. PLEEAAASE.


	8. Chapter 8 let's betray them allnot yet

I have no excuse. I also know now that I'm more fit to make oneshots but short ones can be boring...

* * *

Then Kiras thoughts directed to Athrun. Despite all, he smiled. Something had been gained too.

Creuset shared a private smile with himself. Manipulation rocks. **(I just had to add that)**

Kira walked with quick strides first but then he was forced to slow down. His body wasn't alright yet. He went back to the sickbay.

Yzak was faced with a dilemma. All the others were deep in thought after leaving the conference room. And he wanted to complain to someone about something, anything. Silence, he didn't like it. It reminded him of his childhood, just after father had died. The house had been so silent back then. **(I have no idea if this is the truth but we never see his father in the anime or the manga. Or then I'm just blind…) **Then mother had found passion in politics again. The house wasn't silent anymore.

The ZAFT pilots passed many of the crew when they were leaving their rooms. All of them had their bags. The pilots were too absorbed in their thoughts to care. But Yzac watched them as they passed. Most of them refused to look at him to the eyes and even if someone did, it was accidental. Yzac forced himself to clear his thoughts. No point getting distracted by some Naturals.

Creuset walked to the command bridge. It was a mystery how the hell he had known the route there.

Bridge was empty. He would have to bring some people from the Vesalius to command the ship. They would be heading back to the PLANTs. It would do no good for them to be ambushed in space with two undermanned ships.

A voice interrupted his thoughts.

"What are you going to do to him?" The angry but clearly stressed voice of Mu asked.

"Now, now whatever you mean?" He replied carelessly, smile evident in his voice. He turned to face him.

Mu's hands were clenched tightly. "You know what I'm talking about, idiot! Don't start playing with me now! What's gonna happen to him? Answer me!"

"That depends on him, you know. If he co-operates, the higher-up's don't even have to know about this. He'll be an addition to my team. Simply that."

"Nothing stays simple in the army, EA or ZAFT. You're just going to parade into the PLANTs with an EA ship and expect no one to ask questions? It'll raise suspicions and Kira will end up as a sacrifice to the higher-ups."

Creuset regarded Mu with a steady gaze. "I have my connections to the council, as you've probably figured out by now. We just destroyed Heliopolis. An addition to my team will be lost in the storm of morals and politics."

"I'll hunt you down if something happens. I'll-"

"Now, now Mu. Don't get violent. We have been trying to kill each other for a while now, am I right? This would make no difference. This matter has been finished, anyway. Now I believe you have a plane to catch."

Mu scoffed and went somewhere, probably getting his bag. Creuset smiled even wider. There would be interesting times ahead. He had no reason to think that there would be any complications. Then he decided to check the captains cabin. A courtesy visit, if you will.

Flay found herself _slightly_ distracted at the moment. She didn't even look where she was heading and-

ended up bumping into Creuset when he was heading down the bridge. Flay flew a little backwards in the weightless surroundings. She then realized who she'd run into and, eyes wide, quickly headed to the opposite direction.

"Miss? I believe you should apologise for your actions." He called "I'm sure it wasn't intentional but it is good manners to apologise."

Flay turned unsurely and, with a small bow, merely said "I'm sorry" and left.

Creuset fleetingly thought that his face was going split. The day was getting even better than it already was.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was time to leave. Most of the people were already in the shuttle and quite anxious to leave. Some of them thought that they would be corrupted by ZAFT if they were there any longer. Others wanted to get away from the commander, dubbed as creepy-Creuset.

The crew and the civilians were to leave at the same time.

The high-school students, though, didn't want to leave without seeing Kira. But he wasn't there. Only most of the ZAFT crew was there, ensuring that no one would be left behind.

Miriallia confined her fears to Sai. Perhaps Kira wouldn't come to see them off. Maybe something happened. Maybe…. The list was endless. She was almost hyperventilating.

But they had to go now. Sai and Tolle directed her inside. Strangely, Captain wasn't there yet.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Creuset entered the cabin quietly. He saw the captain pressing her forehead against the wall...

* * *

Eto... review?


End file.
